Pietro's Challenge II
by Descendent
Summary: Pietro once again faces his archnemisis.


Pietro's problem II: This time it's personal.  
  
I have returned to exact my revenge upon the world!!! Oh, wait... wrong forum. My bad. I would once again like to thank the little people. Literally. Trust me folk's midget labour is alot cheaper than you would think. (Opens a door to reveal dozens of the little people sitting at type-writers, writing away.) Mush, Dammit! I want those research papers by the end of the day! (Pulls out a whip and begins to earn his 'B' average) Enjoy the story folks! Mush!  
  
Summary: After much contemplation, Pietro once again faces his hardest challenge yet. THE ALMIGHTY RUBIC CUBE!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think own this stuff? If I did, these stories would be in the show, not here. SO THERE! Now, lets get it on!  
  
------------------------  
  
The 'hood house, 4:21 P.M.  
  
"You da man Petey, You da man!" Lance said as he rubbed Pietro's sholders. Pietro was wearing boxing trunks with a mouth guard and sitting on a stool in a corner of the living room. The room had benn trnsformed into a giant boxing ring. In the other corner on the stool sat the Rubic Cube. (All hail!) Lance was wearing a trainers suit and held out a bucket which Pietro spit in. Fred and the others were all sitting on the couch, wearing the old 60's style "Going out to the fight" cloth's. They cheered on their team-mate as he was preparing himself for his return bout with the undefeated hell-game.  
  
"I know I da man!" Pietro crowed through his mouth guard. The bell rang and he stood up, weaving back and forth. He ran over to the cube and began. The brotherhood watched as Pietro's hands moved so fast that smoke began to rise from them. His left eye began to twitch as he continued to try and solve the devil cube w/o sucsess.  
  
"Uh-oh." Todd stated as he saw his friend's eye. "Tabitha, get the duct-tape. Freddy get the tranquilizer's ready." They nodded in agreement. Tabitha ran into the kitchen and returned with a large bag full of rolls of duct-tape. A tear came to her eye.  
  
"sniff... Duct-tape, is there nothing thou can't do?" She stated as she held the roll high over her head as she knelt to one knee. Freddy just shrugged as he pulled out a gun and began to load the darts. He got an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"Hee-hee-hee. Gonna shoot me a wild man!" He said in a faked southern accent. Meanwhile in the ring Pietro began to snap.  
  
"AHHHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" He cackled as his sanity snapped. He threw the unfinished device of evil down and began to run around the ring screaming and pulling his hair out all the while.  
  
"Now Freddy!!" Toad shouted as the Blob took aim and laughed maniacly as he fired. Right into Lance's lower regions.   
  
"Ow." Lance stated blantently as he pulled the dart out. "Hmmmm. It doesn't seem to have worked." He replied as he examined the dart. He then fell over unconscious.   
  
"Dammit Blob! You missed!" Tabitha yelled as she smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Owww!" Blob whinned. "No I didn't." He stated as he rubbed the back of his head. Meanwhile Pietro is still cackling like a nut-case in the bakground.  
  
"What do you mean by that, yo!" Todd asked as he got a long lenght of rope ready. Pietro's in the background dumping gas all over the Cube and ring, still cackling.  
  
"Well did you want to listen to him baby talk with Pryde all night?" Blob stated as he readied another dart.  
  
"Well he does have a point..." Toad and Tabitha muttered as Pietro was trying to strike a match in the now gas soaked arena. But before he could light it, Blob shot the gun and the dart imbeded itself into Pietro's neck.  
  
"Me go nun-night now." Pietro stated as he pulled the dart out and fell down. The brotherhood breathed a sigh of relief. Then they began the clean up procsess.  
  
"Whew. Glad thats over with." Tabitha said after they had duct-taped Pietro to the wall and cleaned up the mess. "Wanna go out and piss off the X-geeks?" She asked with that mischivous glint in her eye that we all know and love.  
  
"Love to." Blob said as Tabby snaked her arm's around Fred and Todd's. They walked out the door to find their next adventure.  
  
--------------------------  
  
We see the X-men Evolution insignia. Fred bursts through it and shouts, "T-T-T-That all folk! Now get the hell off'a my land!" He pulls out the gun and aims it at the audience.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Descendent: Well that's the second story in Pietro's continuing quest for Rubic Cube domination. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Right now I'm off to go and hunt the most dangerous game of them all... MAN. (Pulls out a large sniper rifle as a homeless guy runs out of the room he was locked in.) The chase begin's. Please review folks! (Runs after his prey while loading the weapon.) 


End file.
